Rising Empire of Ratcha Anachak
This page is owned by JustYourAverage. '' ''PLEASE ask him if you want to make any relevant edits! '' ''No, seriously, do it. --------------- SUPER WORK. IN. PROGRESS The Rising Empire Of Ratcha Anachak is a modern country occupying Thailand, parts of Burma (Myanmar), Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia, Brunei, and Indonesia. It first formed during the year of 1984. It reached its modern state in 2017. ALLIES: The Austrian Reich ENEMIES: Greater Anarx Reich {Not enemies as in fighting, but as in international relations) The People's Republic of Oarka AT WAR WITH: No one yet. HISTORY: With the election of the Democratic-Republic party in Thailand held in 2004, Thailand has forever changed. With the unapproved removal of the royal family, Thailand went to war with Cambodia and Laos. After heavy fighting on both the attacker and defender's side, Thailand reigned victorious against them. They annexed Cambodia and Laos, integrating their economies. Unfortunately, they were kicked out of ASEAN soon after. With a more-powerful economy, Thailand soon turned towards its southern and western neighbors. Thailand declared war on both Malaysia and Burma. Right after the news was released, Indonesia declared on Malaysia and Brunei. With fronts taking land from western-Burma and the newly-formed Peninsular Army seizing Kuala Lumpur and Indonesian armies literally overrunning Borneo and Brunei with no chance. Soon, the peace treaty was signed and both countries got what they wanted. Thailand had annexed Peninsular Malaysia and bordering parts of Burma. Indonesia had annexed the rest of Borneo. With ASEAN dying fast, Singapore was all alone now. Despite fears of being invaded, Thailand decided to increase relations with China, Vietnam, Indonesia, the Philippines, and Singapore. And then Thailand basically attacked the countries it was trying to make friends with. Ratcha Anachak attacked Indonesia with its many naval vehicles and naval infantry and captured Jakarta in a swift attack. Indonesian resistance was wiped out on all of the other islands, except Borneo. The Indonesians on Borneo provided an extraordinary challenge to occupy, but the Ratchakians made it through a hole in the Indonesian's defenses. Indonesia was annexed in a matter of days. The Vietnamese, seeing their power, sent a request to become a part of Ratcha Anachak as an autonomous region. The Ratchakian prime minister accepted and Vietnam was now integrated into the country. Next was the poor Philippines. The capital city of Manila was a major challenge to the Ratchakians. 100,000 Ratchakian soldiers died in Manila. However, that was nowhere near the casualties that the Philippine Army took. They had lost around 35,000 men right there. Manila was, after heavy casualties, occupied by the Ratchakians. Other major cities were soon taken and the country was stripped of its core components and was completely taken over. With Ratchakians proving they are superior in Asia, the army began to convert into defensive armies. Now, Proyut Mahanakhon swears that his armies will no longer interrupt the daily lives of their neighbors. When the Philippines revolted against the Ratchakians, the country did not do anything about it except pull out its stationed troops without any interference. The unexpected revolt of the military against the people shocked the world. Millions were slaughtered under the Ratchakian Military Regime and Ratcha Anachak. The remaining loyal troops of Ratcha Anachak piloted the defensive turrets in all major cities. That did not stop the military from overrunning them quickly. On May 1st, 2018, Ratcha Anachak surrendered to their own traitor-military. The military then established an Imperial government into the system. All Democratic-Republic Party members were imprisoned and Ratcha Anachak took a turn towards another, less-known path. The Imperial-Republic party was established. The people would elect their leaders and governors just like any other country would. However, leaders must show their imperialism of the country to be elected. Everyone is encouraged to be patriots of the country now. MILITARY AND TECHNOLOGY With the combined manpower of Cambodia, Laos, former Thailand, almost all of Malaysia's, and almost all of Myanmar's, the Ratchakian military is among the strongest in the world and is the WORLD's most technologically advanced country. In 1992, British Scientist, Scot Filmsworth, found a whole new set of rules and principles that would found the basis of the military. These principles were known as the Filmsworth Theory. The theory itself was about how when certain objects were propelled INSANELY fast, they would react EXTREMELY different as if they were to be shot from a gun or a weapon of mass-destruction. After vigorous testing of many, MANY materials, one special material was found to have interesting properties. The material, known as the O-Stone, was an extremely light material, crafted from extremely-compressed Carbon and Pure Oxygen. When accelerated to extremely high speeds, and in the perfect shape, O-Stones, upon hitting their target, would immediately shatter and disperse lethal purple electricity where it shattered for a short time. Upon inhaling or touching the purple matter, the patient's nerves would be paralyzed. As for machines, the electricity would provide an EMP powerful enough to shut down the machine for hours at a time, unless the machine had a spare-spare-spare-spare-spare-spare battery. With many studies taking place, O-Stones are estimated to only be in Southeast Asia. However, they are abundant in the grounds of Southeast Asia. Due to technological advancements in Ratcha Anachak, the country is among the most technologically advanced country. Quite a few people might consider it to be the most advanced. With cities that have as many as 12 million people in them and none being considerably poorer than the other and powerful vehicles and potentially easy space exploration. Ratchakian Mechanized Forces With further research into the Theory, the Ratchakian army became the most technologically advanced in the world. With many mobile mechanical super-weapons, the Ratchakian industry began to thrive. The Ratchakian Mechanized Forces is the branch of the Ratchakian Military. The RMF contains many varieties of mechanized weapons. The RMF casually uses five different Mobile Mechanized units to fight: Sting-X75 | A highly mobile and agile small aircraft, designed to be in massive numbers and to attack air and naval forces. The vehicle rapidly shoots hundreds of plasma bullets per second. Scorpion-44 | A heavily armored mobile railgun equipped with many side-weapons, designed to attack close-up targets. The railgun's bullets are made of highly-concentrated plasma. Mobile Artillery X4 | A light, mobile version of artillery. However, the rounds are made from plasma and can fly very long distances before eventually disintegrating. Royal | An extremely slow, massive, and heavily armored aircraft designed to harbor hundreds of Sting-X75s and attack other targets using its massive side railcannons. The air-carrier is also equipped with five state-of-the-art plasma shields. The shields can take the damage the equivalent of five Tsar-Bombas before the shields shatter. Marine Three | An underwater submarine, capable of going onto land and into the water multiple times. It specializes in many different missions and is equipped with all kinds of weapons. To the right is an image of one of the latest models of the Scorpion-44. ________ The RMF has about 290,000 Sting-X75s, 68,500 Scorpion-44s, 22,550 Mobile Artillery X4s, 12 Royals, and 26 Marine Threes. ----- The RMF also have three RAWs, Ratchakian Armored Walkers. RAWs are mechanized walkers, the size of 7 Scorpion-44s. With a maximum speed of 16 miles per hour, it is quite fast and agile for its massive size. RAWs are equipped with a long-range artillery cannon in the middle. Firing artillery shells at hundreds of miles, it's a force to be reckoned with. It's slow, yes, but it's still deadly. Then there are many AI-controlled point-defense turrets on the hull, to counter against missiles. The vehicles are very versatile on all types of land. It is able to carry 1,000 soldiers and sustain them for months. RAWs are also heavily armored, with both heavy steel plates and energy shields. However, due to their large sizes, there have only been three RAWs built in the history of Earth. RATCHAKIAN LAND FORCES The Ratchakian Land Forces are among the strongest land forces in the world. With a total manpower of about 3,500,000 soldiers of all various types, the RLF is also among the largest. However, more than half of the RLF's soldiers are off-duty, for such a large army is getting harder to sustain with all the new recruits coming in. There is always a large chance a soldier in the army may never actually get deployed into the battlefield. Thus, with over half of the manpower off-dut. That means branches of the RLF are either severely reduced in soldiers or are completely inactive. The main reason for soldiers to enroll in the army, according to many studies, is to use the many technologically-advanced weapons and vehicles. The second reason is to prove their patriotism to the country. The RLF are now devoted to defending all Ratchakian territories in Asia. All available soldiers are currently on duty. -- Southern Army There are many different branches of the RLF. The most well-known branch is the Southern Army. The Southern Armies are always on patrol in the Malay Peninsula or in the battlefields. The Army is well-known for operating and repairing RMF forces on the fields. They have around 450,000 personnel. Surprisingly, all soldiers are active in the army. --- Ratchakian Vanguards However, while the SA is the most famous, the most important branch of the RLF are the Ratchakian Vanguards, The Vanguards are the smallest, yet one of the strongest, branches of the RLF. The Vanguards are given the duty to protect the prime minister and all major cities. They must stand guard, similar to the Queen's Guards, in order to show their dignity and honor to the country. The Vanguards are typically used for ceremonious purposes. However, if the situation is urgent enough, the Vanguards will be deployed to occupy lands and kill all enemies on sight. Sometimes, Vanguards are sent to keep the peace in majorly upset areas. The Vanguards have exactly 500 in numbers. -- Ratchak Combine Army The most strongest branch of the RLF is the Ratchak Combine Army. The RCA takes almost all of the RLF's men, with about 2,000,000 personnel. The RCA is the main invading force for the country. All soldiers are active. -- Combine Reserves The second largest army, the Combine Reserves serve as back-up armies for the Combine Army. The Reserves are also used by other armies in emergencies, such as the Southern Army. The CR have about 1 million reserves. They're ... active? -- Prime Guard The Prime Guard, with about 100,000 soldiers, are similar to the Vanguards in which they take guard. However, the Prime Guards are different. Despite being small and weak, the Prime Guards are trained to be the most fiercest while fighting. Some people call them the modern-day Spartans of Asia, fiercer than the Mongolian Empire. Except these soldiers know what water is. Only 49,500 soldiers are currently active. -- RATCHAKIAN DEFENSES The Ratchakian defenses are amongst the best on Earth. With turrets able to shoot down nuclear weapons from afar, there is no question about it. The turrets use a special kind of ammunition while shooting down bombs and such from aerial attacks. The ammunition's shape is much like a normal tank shell. However, implanted inside the ammo are multiple small objects known as cores. Cores use the Filmsworth Theory to disperse a large, purple electricity orb when the ammo hits its target. The electricity from the cores interacts with the shell before it collides into the target and makes a field 3x as larger, containing the explosion inside a field. The Ratchakian Defenses use many types of stationed turrets to attack and fend off many types of attackers. Here is a list of the most commonly used turrets. -- Anti-Air Turret| A turret designed to attack air targets from long-range. It uses its sonar and satellite mapping to detect targets from far away. The turret uses normal, physical ammunition. -- Flak Turret| Flak Turrets are basically faster-firing Anti-Airs. However, they use Core Ammo. -- Nuclear Turret| These turrets aren't really turrets; more like stationary laser cannons. LASER CANNONS. I said enough about that. These turrets are purely meant to destroy and kill invaders to cities. They use nuclear power, made from smaller nuclear plants inside the turrets themselves. Much smaller. Thus, it can't keep firing all the time. -- WIP BELOW CULTURE Ratchakian culture is a mixture of many Southeast-Asian cultures. However, the most common cultures seen are Thai, Vietnamese, and Malaysian cultures. There is a nickname for these three cultures in the country. They are known as the Ayutthayan Cultures. Ayutthaya is a reference to the ancient Thai kingdom and the smoldering ruins today. Other minor cultures include Burmese, Lao, and Khmer cultures. A new tradition in the country is to join the army as soon as they can to prove their patriotism to the country, whether forced or encouraged to. GEOGRAPHY Geographical Features Geographical features in the country include: Provinces and Regions The Indochinese Region is a region of the three countries that make a part of Ratcha Anachak: Ratchakian Mainland (Thailand), Cambodia, and Laos. The regional capital city is Chiang Mai. Ratcha Anachak annexed the Burmese provinces of the Shan State, Bago, Ayeyerwady, Mon, Kayin, Kayah, Tanintharyi, Yangon, Magway, and Mandalay to form the Region of Burmese States Malaysian provinces in the Malay Peninsula are known as the Peninsular Region. The Island of Borneo is a region in Ratcha Anachak. All Indonesian Islands are annexed by the country. Territorial Waters The territorial waters of Ratcha Anachak include the Gulf Of Thailand, Thai national waters, Indonesian national wars, and the waters around Indochina. SPORTS AND STUFF? ECONOMY Since the days of just being Thailand and Siam, the country has never experienced such a major economical or industrial boom. With the Theory developed into the country's weapons, the country has felt an economical start stronger than when Thailand and other Asian countries adopted Western industries. When the Party was put in power of the country, the orders of major industry changes were put into immediate effect. Many industrial factories were built in the span of a few months and weeks. Increasing imports and exports brought more wealth to the citizens, slowly increasing the country's wealth. The economy went from 600 billion to 800 billion to $1.43 trillion. However, the economy is still rapidly growing. It is expected to reach $13.2 trillion in almost a decade.. The current GDP is around $4.2 trillion. NEW MAP NEW MAPS: OLD MAP OLD MAPS: Category:Official Nations Category:JustYourAverage Category:Asian ON